Boy Lollipop
by Disintegrating Vortex
Summary: Envy is having a bad day... can a certain sin with a lollipop cheer him up? x3 Rating is just to be safe...


**WARNING**: Written on severe lack of sleep, while eating a lollipop, with "Boy Lollipop" going through head. O.o This is supposed to be shounen-ai, but I suppose if you really squint you could imagine it's straight... -sweatdrop-

And the beginning part's a bit awkward, too, I just needed to set the situation up... which I never do when I first conceive the concept... I'm not sure if they're IC or not, or if I got any details right... nevermind, I just wanted to write the sexy lollipop scene! T-T 

** DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Wrath or Envy. I'm not going to own this lollipop for much longer, either, unless you count it being incorporated into my body. Credits to (Nutella-sin fic-writing person) for the line in the beginning. Heartness!

With, that, let me present... 

** Boy Lollipop**!

"My boy lollipop!  
You make my heart go giddy-up  
You are as sweet as candy,  
You're my sugar dandy..."  
--------  
The door banged.

"Hey, kid," Envy called. Wrath looked up from his slumped position by the window. "What's wrong with you?" Gloom re-settled on the boy's face.

"Mommy Sloth had to go away, and I'm all alone now," Wrath said plaintively.

"Oh. Is that it." Envy moved over to where Wrath was curled up and sat down. He had had a bad day, too. First Lust had yelled at him for leaving dark green hairs in the sink. Then he discovered that Gluttony had finished the last of the Nutella. And to top it off, Dante had been giving him some very dark looks lately... he had the feeling he'd be summoned soon for a Talk. Ugh.

"Look, I, uh, got something for you..." Envy said, trying to re-engage in conversation. He held it out to the younger sin.

"What... is it?" Wrath asked, eyeing the object in Envy's hand suspiciously.

"It's a lollipop. Here, take it."

Wrath took the stick from Envy, still unsure of what to do.

"What exactly, is this 'lollipop' thing?" he said at last. Envy had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"A lollipop is a hardened concoction of corn syrup, food colouring and other flavors on a thin wooden stick. You're supposed to eat it." he said, trying to stay patient. Wrath opened his mouth and tapped the candy sphere on a canine experimentally. It echoed with a sort of tok-ing sound.

"Look, let me show you," Envy burst out, grabbing the lollipop back. He popped the candy into his mouth and took a quick suck before handing it back, slightly wet.

"There, you see? You suck it."

"Okay," Wrath said, closing his mouth over the lollipop and allowing the flavour to spread across his tongue. With the stick poking out he had a slight pout on, and a rather cute expression as he experienced the new taste.

"You like it?" Envy inquired. Wrath pulled the lollipop out.

"Yeah! It's really yummy!" the boy said, smiling happily.

"That's good," answered Envy, relieved. He began to feel a bit better, watching Wrath with his new treat. The small homunculus was now licking the lollipop slowly, savoring the sweetness. His tongue stroked the candy as he made small noises of enjoyment. Then it was pulled back into his mouth by eager lips. Envy was starting to feel a bit jealous of that lollipop...

"Thank you, Envie!" bubbled Wrath as he leaned up to give the other a sticky kiss on the cheek. He giggled and ran from the room, considerably cheered up. Envy sat still, feeling the spot where Wrath's lips had been a moment before. Suddenly he grinned. Today was looking to be a great day...  
--------

Nuh. It's short, sorry. And yes, I KNOW this is utter crapness. However, it has made me feel good. And that's always worth it, ne?

OMAKE!

Wrath: Yay for lollipop:3

Envy: Heh heh. I poisoned that, you know.

Wrath: Whaa? O.o

Envy: Just kidding. It's really made out of red stone.

Wrath: It... it is? -pulls out to look at-

Envy: (Wait for it...)

Wrath: -falls over unconscious-

Envy: Haha! It really was spiked, after all! I put sleeping potion in... ;D -grabs Wrath and takes him to a secret love-nest-

Panic: -attempts to follow and watch- Darn! They're hiding! T-T Oh, well... I guess I'd better play this... -starts tape-

Recording of Wrath's Sexy Voice: Please review! Pan-chan, Envy-sama and I will be very happy if you do! -heart-

Panic: Hmm... I should use this more often... -shifty look-


End file.
